Papa's Pastaria
Papa's Pastaria is the 9th and latest Papa Louie gameria. It was announced on November 5, 2013. It was released in December 9th, 2013. The Pastaria takes place in Portallini. The Winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013, Hope, is featured in the game. The Romano Wedding has also been anounced to be part of the game. There will be new options for customers, they can either wait in line or take a seat in the dining room, and you can make and hire a custom worker or choose an assistant to help you with orders.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3332 It is comfirmed there will be holidays in the game and four new ones have been created for Portallini. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3355 The game has four stations: Order Station, Cook Station, Build Station and Bread Station. Intro Description It's a destination wedding in the waterfront town of Portallini, home of Papa's Pastaria! You're in charge of Papa's newest restaurant, where you'll take orders, cook noodles, and add sauces and toppings to craft a perfect plate of pasta! Updates *11/05/2013: Papa's Pastaria is announced! *11/12/2013: The chefs are revealed to be Doan and Utah, along with their uniforms! *11/19/2013: Crystal is introduced as a sneak peek. *11/25/2013: Hope wins Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2013 and is a new customer! *11/26/2013: The Dining Room is announced! *11/27/2013: Holidays are announced to be in the game! *12/02/2013: Sneak Peek: Stations. *12/03/2013: Sneak Peek: Clothing. *12/04/2013: Sneak Peek: New Station!: Bread Station. *12/05/2013: Launch day is announced: December 9th. *12/09/2013: Papa's Pastaria is released at 12AM in Eastern Time. Countdown Chefs The chefs are Doan Buu and Utah and the Custom Worker. They wear a white shirt, green bows, a hat with a green string, black trousers or skirt with a green belt. New Features *A dining room. Some customers would want to go there, and another worker (Utah, Doan, or Custom worker), will help out by taking and bringing them their orders. This feature is unlocked "a few ranks in" (as quoted by Tony). *Holiday bonded clothes. *Adjustable volume settings. *Seperate music and sound effect buttons Customers *Doan/Utah *Robby *Matt Neff *Tony Solary *Olga *Little Edoardo *Bruna Romano *Carlo Romano *Gino Romano *Hope *Allan *Rita *Tohru *Akari *Ninjoy *Connor *Clover Closers *Crystal *Quinn *Jojo Debuts *'Crystal ' *Hope *TBA *TBA *TBA Bold names mean they are closers. Stations *Order Station *Cook Station *Build Station *Bread Station Ingredients Pastas *Spaghetti (Start) *Elbows (Macaroni) (Start) *Gnocchi (Unlocked with Taylor in day 2) Sauces *Papa's Marinara Sauce (Start) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce (Start) *Three Cheese Sauce (unlocked wih Tony in rank 2) Toppings *Meatballs *Breadstick *Mushrooms *Chicken (unlocked with Clover at rank 3) Seasonings *Chesse Seasoning Breads *Bread Sticks *Rolls Holliday Toppings *Thanksgiving **Pumpkin Pomodoro Holidays *Chilifest (New!) *Summer Luau *St. Paddy's Day *Neptune's Feast (New!) *Starlight Jubilee *Gondola 500 (New!) *Halloween *New Year *Christmas *Thanksgiving *Valentine's Day *Romano Wedding (New!) Ranks Shop Badges Mini Games *???????????? (New!) *Home Run Derby *Slider Escape (New!) Trivia *The location of Papa's Pastaria will be in Portallini. *One of the new customers is the 2013 Kingsley's Customerpalooza winner, Hope. *This is the second gameria where the creators choose the chefs after Papa's Next Chefs 2011. The first was Papa's Wingeria. *Most people predicted this as the 9th gameria because the wedding invitation was in Portallini. *This is the very first gameria where neither of the chefs debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! nor Papa's Pizzeria. *This gameria and Papa's Wingeria contain one chef (Doan, Tony's friend) who is a real life person, which makes this the second and Wingeria the first. *People predicted the chefs just like the gameria. *This is the only gameria where the chefs' uniform comes with a tie. *More formal uniforms were chosen because they're working at a pasta restaurant in a classy town. *This is the first Gameria to implement the Dining Room, and along with this, the first gameria where you can hire help. *This is the first game to have a Cook Station and a Bread Station. **This is also the second game where an item in the order required to be warm in order to receive a good score for the station, (the first being keeping the patty warm in Papa's Burgeria in the Build Station). *This is the first game to have holiday bonded clothes. *This is the first game to have separate music and sound. *Kahuna is a closer once again. Gallery worker_mochup.jpg|Pastaria Chefs - Doan and Utah PASTARIA.png|Papa's Pastaria Crystalandcannoli.jpg|A new customer for the Papa Louie series who will make her debut in 'Papa's Pastaria'.|link=Crystal and Cannoli Hope-Kingsley.jpg|The new customer, Hope. hire_1.jpg|A preview of the new customer options hire_2.jpg hire_3.jpg hire_4.jpg hire_5.jpg thanksgiving03.jpg|Preview of a New ingredient thanksgiving01.jpg Kxtr6.png station_screens_01.jpg|The Cook Station station_screens_02.jpg|The Build Station station_screens_03.jpg Clothing christmas flipline.jpg|preview of the holiday clothing Clothing glasses flipline.jpg|a lot of new glasses Clothing costum worker flipline.jpg|A custom worker wearing Christmas clothes bread_01.jpg|This is the new station: Bread Station soundfx.jpg|Separate sound and music!!!!!!!! launcdate.jpg|Launch Day!!!!!!!!! Papa's Pastaria - Title Screen.png Employee Manual.png References Category:Games Category:Flipline Games Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa louie legends